


New Year’s Eve Magic:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Engagement, Engagement Ring/Engagement Rings, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Picnics, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has something planned for Steve, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	New Year’s Eve Magic:

*Summary: Danny has something planned for Steve, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!* 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams had a romantic evening planned out for his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, & he picked the perfect night, New Year’s Eve, so he can carry out his plan.

The Blond packed a wonderful picnic for the two of them, so they can have it on the beach. He also went to the jewelry store, & got the most perfect ring for him, Cause he knew that he couldn’t live with out the hunky brunette, & he makes him very happy. 

New Year’s Eve came, & went, He had everything all arranged for their special night. Steve took a look at everything, & was amazed by it, “Danno, This is so beautiful”, & he was touched by how much time he put into this. Danny smiles, & the shorter man said this to him.

“You deserves it, We do deserve it, We also had a crappy year, We need this, Plus, I also have a surprise for you”, The Blond said, as he got the ring box out of his pocket. He got on his knee, & opened it, turned around for Steve to look at it.

The Former Seal was speechless, as he looked at it, The Loudmouth Detective said, “Steven McGarrett, You came into my life at the right time, You make me so happy, We also been through so much together, I want us to have a future together, Will you continue to make me the happiest guy in the world, Will you marry me ?”, The Five-O Commander got emotional, & said this to him.

"Yes, Danno, Yes, I will, I want a future with you too, You make me just as happy, as I made you", The Dark-Haired Man said to him happily with tears in his eyes. "We are forever, Babe", & they kissed as midnight hits, & fireworks were going off at the right time. It was like New Year's eve was giving off it's magic.

The End.


End file.
